Collecting sunlight and transforming it to electricity by means of photovoltaic solar cells is a well understood technology today. For reasons of brevity, a description of solar electricity will not be given. The advantage of the present invention will come from the specific arrangement of said solar cells and in no way from the modification of solar cells. Presently there are a number of companies throughout the United States of America that sell solar cells for generation of electricity.
Due to photovoltaic solar cells typically having only one electrically producing face, the collectors must be positioned so that the surroundings such as trees or buildings, will not block the path between the sun and solar cells. This requirement is usually satisfied by positioning the solar cells in an open field or on top of a building. Another problem, which occurs with solar cells, is in the nature of reflection. Typically, a group of solar cells are positioned side-by-side; therefore sunlight has only one opportunity to be absorbed by the cells before reflections occurs.
Another problem occurs with the current solar cells because of the natural movement of the sun during different times of the day and the season of the year. Tracking the sun's actual position, regardless of time or season is possible, but only through an elaborate and expensive control system. Elaborate tracking systems can incur mechanical problems.
An example of a prior art silicon solar cell is illustrated in FIG. 1. Typically, plurality of solar electric cells are positioned side-by-side, therefore having only one opportunity to absorb light.